


an illusion of stars just beyond our reach

by BlackHairedGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Trist is there but not a lot, a lil disturbing, but not too much it's 2am and I'm still going, drabbles about the rift, help me, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHairedGirl/pseuds/BlackHairedGirl
Summary: Some 2am LoL drabbles, get worse as they go on. Shorter, too.Orianna and Viktor have a talk in the heart of battle.Syndra fights Zed, but her heart isn't in it. And her mind is somewhere else altogether.Annie doesn't think much, just fights. It's all she knows.Poppy's carried off to the rework machine, dropped in a dark room and replaced.Lulu doesn't and does want to know where her friend went. Because the Yordle by her side was not Poppy.





	an illusion of stars just beyond our reach

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHH ORIANNA IS SUCH A DARLING

one.  
"What makes you so unique?" The metal man asked, metal face tilting to the side, an strangely passive act admist their duel of magic and technology.  
The clockwork woman shook her head, eyes staring unblinkingly at her opponent as she searched for the answer. A laser clipped her by the heel, but she did not stumble, instead, moving on with the damage robotically. While she was not built to be durable, Orianna was also not built to feel pain.  
"I do not know," she answered, voice metallic and unfeeling as she whispered hushed commands to her mechanical protecter. Rarely she participated in the meaningless conversation other champions enjoyed to take part in, but somehow she felt inclined to talk to this strange, metal man she hardly knew outside of fighting. "But I know I am special." The woman added, before telling her Ball to return to her side, which it did, enveloping her in an unneeded shield. But the part she was looking for succeeded, her weapon damaging the man's right shoulder plate as it returned.  
"Who told you that?" The man asked, unmindful of the damage he had sustained. Already had the magic of the Rift climbed over the metal and began materializing it again.  
Orianna thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind but a blurred face and an image of the golden key in her back.  
"I do not know." She answered once more, before once again falling into the silent dance of technology and magic.

two.  
Syndra uncharacteristically hissed, feeling a shadow-coated shuriken slice through her skin. But she didn't bother to clutch her bleeding arm, though her instincts told her to with the poison-like pain, as the magic of the Rift would heal her in no time at all. Especially with the stolen magic she had reaped from the Red Brambleback enhancing the regeneration.  
It was an odd process, watching her skin slowly grow back into place. And it was truly disturbing, even to her. She had once watched herself grow back cleanly-diced bones after a fight with Master Yi in the span of thirty seconds, and the Sovereign had let loose a guttural cry then, though her team's eyes were all on her while she yelled in anguish, all having recalled back to the fountain after a team fight they barely survived. She herself had lived with but her beating heart.  
That was the unique magic of the Rift. No matter what happened, until your heart or head was pierced or stopped, you would live on in torment. Some of the more sadistic enemies; Elise, Draven, and Katerina, just to name a few, would work their way through an enemy's body, agonizingly slowly. Chop, chop, chop, there went a bloody sister's snake-like hand. Swish, claws finally struck down after nearly five minutes of torture.  
Some of the more kind champions like the tender-hearted Braum or even Soraka occasionally, would kill the tortured enemy themselves as a merciful gesture, despite their team's hatred. Sometimes, even LeBlanc or herself would zip over to a nearly dead opponent and end their suffering.  
But respawning was the worst part. Your body would be slowly reassembled with magic while you watched, and your soul finally returned. Then you would feel the agonizing pain of being put back together, piece by piece.  
Syndra hoped that the first blow would strike the heart of her enemy Zed, and let loose a flurry of attacks- orbs pounding and beating on the fleeing assassin. She tried her best to finish it quickly- summoning all her power into that single move.  
Soon enough the broken body of the shadow master lay on the ground, and she touched the fading corpse, the blood on her fingers fading away as his body was reassembled.  
All her deaths at the assassin's hand did not do a thing to her feelings of remorse.  
"A legion couldn't stop me," the Dark Sovereign whispered, rubbing the pads of her fingers together and feeling no more blood, all carried away to join the rest of the body. "what chance do you have?" 

three.  
From the second she was born, Annie knew she would one day fight for her life. But she never imagined she would be doing it every day of her life.  
It was an eternal cycle of life and death, a hateful experience that she admittedly wouldn't leave if given the option.  
She had always kept Tibbers by her side, as if she had known that one day he would be a deadly weapon. Maybe she had, but the memories of that time was long gone. All she knew was fighting, now. Death and the constant changes of power the summoner drained from her and gave back. The one constant was Tibbers, the doll swinging silently in her arms.  
He never protested, even if everyone else did.

four.  
The memories of happier times by her master's side had never faded, from the time she entered the field to the time she fought for the last time before she was replaced with an entirely new person who carried her name and her face but not her magic.  
Poppy carried the memories in her heart, and still stood steadfast in her belief that one day they would get out of this place.  
One day, they would give her back.  
And she would crush whoever took her place.

five.  
They had given Tristana a new weapon. They had given Annie new magic.  
But they had carried away a protesting Poppy, intent on 'fixing' her.  
Lulu didn't know why, and she didn't want to.  
She just held on and hoped her friend was safe, wherever she was.  
Because that new Yordle who hopped onto the Field with her the next time she battled was not Poppy, no matter who told her.  
It was not.


End file.
